


Favourite Things

by ashaymkirk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uni!lock, ballet!lock, rugby!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaymkirk/pseuds/ashaymkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its John and Sherlock's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Things

John should have been used to it by now. Sherlock wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers and John's rugby jumper. The thing is that today he is wearing a different jumper. A Christmas jumper.  
Sherlock of all people was wearing a Christmas jumper.

Sherlock was looking through their dorm's window into the campus. John approached him, wrapped his arms below his butt and lifted him up taking him into the middle of the room. Sherlock, being a ballet student, relaxed into the position and looked down to meet his partner's eyes.  
This was something that John had started doing two weeks after they got together. John would try and learn ways to lift Sherlock, spin him and dance with him, incorporating what Sherlock loved the most, ballet. He wasn't even close to Sherlock when it came to these things, but he loved the surprised/pleased look on his boyfriend's face.  
John started to slowly let Sherlock go, making him slide his body down John's arms and torso.  
When they were face to face John opened his mouth to make a comment about the jumper, but was cut by a passionate kiss. John hummed into the kiss and started swinging both of them. The kiss was short, it meant “thank you for being here” . When the kiss ended, a small smile tugged on John’s lips.  
“What are you wearing?” still dancing, Sherlock looked him in the eyes with a confused expression. John tugged at his jumper.   
“Oh,”   
Sherlock giggled and nuzzled John’s neck “It was a gift from Mrs. Hudson”. The vibrations of Sherlock’s deep voice mumbling on his shoulder sent shivers down his spine. “It looks cute on you, I like it.” A deep crimson blush took over Sherlock’s flawless face and he laughed breathlessly “It’s for the Season Spirit…”  
Sherlock lifted his head from John’s shoulder, but he was still not looking at John. John lifted his chin and ran a knuckle over those perfect cheekbones.  
“Is there anything wrong?” asked John worryingly, looking at Sherlock’s eyes.  
“N-no, not at all,” Sherlock tried to break the sweet embrace and fumbled backwards towards the window again   
“What had happened? Did I do something wrong?”   
“He seemed relaxed when I held him” thought John. Sherlock was always a bit mysterious but he always seemed to be comfortable around John,so this was dead strange of him. John approached him again but he still kept his distance. “Hey, I know when there’s something bothering you”. It was said in such a sweet tone, but to be honest, everything that he said to Sherlock came so loving and sweet. As an answer, Sherlock mumbled something.  
“Sorry, what?”

“I l-love –y-yo-you,” he whispered.  
John was taken aback, not because he didn’t feel it back or because it was too soon, they’ve been dating for 9 month for God’s sake! Because he always imagined that he would be the one who said it first, it’s not that Sherlock wasn’t romantic or anything, it’s just that he was always the one to initiate things.   
“Sherlock I-“he was cut mid-sentence.

“I’m so sorry John, I shouldn’t have said that! I ruined our first fucking Christmas together, I understand if this is too soon for you, I’ve never had a relationship before it’s just tha-“ 

John closed the distance between him and Sherlock in one swift motion. he sealed Sherlock’s lips with his own, tilted his head to the side and nipped playfully at his lower lip. Their noses brushed against each other's. John whispered an “I love you” into the kiss and breathed a last peck to Sherlock's lips, before moving away.   
“I’ll have you know that, I. Love. You. Sherlock. Holmes” John whispered every word in between kisses.   
Sherlock brought their foreheads together “I'm sorry, Merry Christmas,”. John smiled widely at him and said “Merry Christmas”, he then wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and brought him even closer. They began to dance to an imaginary tune. It wasn’t ballet of course, but it quickly became Sherlock’s new favorite thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope that you enjoyed this lil' drabble i made as a Secret Santa gift to my-johnlocked-life on tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr: deducing-nerds.tumblr.com


End file.
